Comprometido
by Chia Moon
Summary: Shiraishi lo tenía completamente claro. Iba a convertir a su vecina en su esposa. Sí. Pero lo que desgraciadamente se lo impedía todavía era un pequeño percanze. Que ella tenía que ir a buscarle...


**V regalo de cumpleaños para Jackilyn**

* * *

—Comprometido—

ShiraSaku

* * *

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes utilizados pertenecen a su respectivo autor.

**Advertencias:** Posible Ooc.

* * *

**.**

**S**acudió la cabeza por enésima vez. Era imposible arreglar el motor. Y más imposible que se hubiera roto de aquella forma. Por más vueltas que le diera, iba a necesitar un mecánico, aunque eso le doliera terriblemente en su orgullo de hombre.

Se recostó contra el capó y miró su móvil con atención. Su mecánico era un condenado mujeriego que disfrutaba más de coquetear con mujeres que trabajar con hombres. Sin embargo, era peor su seguro. Siempre le enviaban al mismo imbécil que no cesaba de hablar y hablar hasta ocasionarle un tremendo dolor de cabeza.

Solo podía llamar a una persona.

Marcó su número casi con cierta picazón. No es que le preocupara demasiado, pero mostrarse de ese modo delante de ella...

—¿Sí? — La voz llegó suave y delicada. Maldita sea, justo como era ella.

—Soy Shiraishi. — sacudió la cabeza y se golpeó la frente. Estúpido como él solo—. Perdón por llamar a estas horas, Ryuzaki. Necesitaría un pequeño favor.

_O mejor uno enorme donde pudiera meter mi lengua en tu boca y…_

Golpeó una piedra con todas sus fuerzas, lanzándola lo más lejos posible. Se frotó la mano libre por los vaqueros.

—Estoy tirado en la carretera que lleva al campo de futbol. Mi coche me ha fallado. ¿Podrías recogerme?

Escuchó a la muchacha tartamudear preguntas acerca de su salud. Shiraishi solo pudo sonreír e imaginársela. Con su pequeña estatura, corriendo de un lado a otro mientras hablaba por teléfono. Aferrando el bolso, buscando las llaves y quizás, pensando en qué ponerse y dónde demonios quedaba la carretera.

—No vayas a perderte.

Y colgó. Porque si seguía escuchándola su mente iba a jugarle una mala pasada con su boca. Shiraishi no solía ser blasfemo o un hombre necesitado de sexo, al menos, no en tales medidas. No obstante, desde que conociera a la nieta de su casera, el tema se había complicado demasiado.

La chica era todo lo contrario al resto de mujeres con las que había tenido alguna que otra experiencia, tanto sexual como de noviazgo serio. Sakuno Ryuzaki era amable, demasiado como para ponerse por delante del resto de personas. Y por muy pequeña fuera tenía un cuerpo puramente apetecible para el buen ojo de un varón que no buscaba algo extremadamente exagerado. Precisamente era su simpleza la que le gustaba de ella.

Pasaron las horas, oscureciéndose el cielo cuando por fin vio el primer coche. Y lo reconoció. El pequeño escarabajo amarillo que la muchacha conducía. Se apartó del capó y se posicionó junto a la calzada. Sakuno detuvo el coche justo frente a él, bajándose tras mirarle de arriba abajo, nerviosa.

—¡Lo siento! — exclamó echándose los cabellos hacia atrás—. Al final terminé perdiéndome.

Shiraishi aguantó las ganas de reírse a carcajadas, pero sonrió abiertamente y posó una mano sobre los suaves cabellos femeninos.

—Me lo imaginé.

La castaña desvió la mirada hacia su coche. Shiraishi la imitó.

—El dichoso se ha empeñado en no continuar. He llamado a mi mecánico mientras esperaba. Enviará una grúa. Pero no voy a quedarme para esperarle. Necesito una ducha cuanto antes.

Sakuno volvió los ojos hacia él y le sonrió. Aquella condenada sonrisa que le creaba más escalofríos que nada.

—Entonces, regresemos. Me asusté muchísimo— continuó mientras daba media vuelta y rodeaba el coche hasta el asiento del conductor—, creí que te habías estrellado o algo.

Shiraishi ocupó el asiento del copiloto, algo molesto. Tenía las piernas demasiado largas para ese condenado coche.

—Si hubiera sido así, no podría ni haberte llamado. Estaría montando en una ambulancia.

—Por Dios, no— musitó arrancando el vehículo—. Eso hubiera sido completamente terrible.

Shiraishi asintió. Aunque a él se le ocurrían otras cosas todavía más horribles acerca de ella. Perderla era una de esas tantas cosas. Pero si eso pasaba, sabía que sería culpa suya especialmente. La tenía siempre delante, al alcance de su mano y nunca se preocupaba porque otra persona pudiera adelantarse. Sin embargo, en la última fiesta de la localidad, se dio cuenta de que podía ser así.

Demasiados muchachos tenían sus ojos en ella. Más de los que a él le gustaría, especialmente, sin haber marcado su territorio. Sakuno era inocente y bastante despistada, quizás por eso continuaba soltera y libre. No podía estar vigilándola siempre como para saber si algún estúpido se había adelantado a él.

Pero sí había algo que hacer.

Apoyó el codo contra la guantera de la puerta, mirándola siempre directamente. Sakuno enrojecía y le miraba de reojo, emitiendo protestas como siempre, pero sin descuidar el volante entre sus manos.

Estaban entrando en el pueblo cuando habló. Ella frenó en seco, justo frente a la carnicería.

—¿Qué… has dicho? — murmuró. Los colores subiéndosele hasta las orejas.

Shiraishi se lamió los labios, divertido.

—Que te cases conmigo.

Por un instante, la chica pareció que iba a llorar. Bufó y tras lanzarle una mirada de enfado, volvió a poner las manos sobre el volante. Eran pequeñas, algo heridas por su trabajo de limpiadora y como único adorno un pequeño anillo que años atrás él le regalara.

—Deja de bromear. N-no es gracioso.

Shiraishi suspiró y tomó una de ellas entre sus manos. Temblaba.

—Hablo totalmente en serio. Cásate conmigo.

Besó sus dedos tiernamente y esperó. Nunca en su vida había hablado tan en serio y necesitaba que su siempre dudosa amiga lo comprendiera.

—Sakuno.

La muchacha boqueó como pez.

—Es… espera. Yo… necesito… ahm…

—Sakuno— repitió.

Ella dejó de balbucear, clavando los ojos en él. Por un instante temió que se echara a llorar. ¿Qué clase de hombre era que impacientaba a la mujer que amaba hasta el punto de hacerla llorar?

—No tengo un anillo que poner ahora— explicó. Acarició el dedo anular con sus labios—. Pero lo pondré. ¿Puedes esperar solo a eso? ¿Podrás responderme entonces?

Ella guiñó los ojos. Ninguna lágrima escapó de sus preciosos ojos castaños. La muchacha asintió, sonrojada a más no poder.

—Esperaré. Y entonces, Shiraishi-san, lo diré como debe de ser.

Shiraishi sonrió, le devolvió la mano para que pudiera continuar conduciendo y miró hacia el frente, satisfecho.

Lo que no sabía Sakuno, desde luego, es que para él, esperar, no era demasiado tiempo. Una cajita con un anillo esperaba guardado en el cajón de su mesilla. Tan solo tenían que llegar y entonces… sí. Entonces, ella sería suya.

* * *

**N/A**

Pues con éste oneshot terminan los regalitos de cumpleaños nwn. Espero que lo disfrutaras.

Y que vosotros también, mis fieles lector/a


End file.
